entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Thumper
Summary The Thumper (M79) is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $28,000 to purchase and $1,000 to deploy on a mission. This single-shot launcher is a great way to bring explosive power to any mission. It can be used to deal with large groups of enemies or it can open a variety of doors with extreme force, depending on what the mission calls for. Most people might call the Thumper overkill, but others simply can't say no to more explosions. The Thumper can only be used during missions, and it cannot equip any attachments whatsoever. Overview Do you like explosions, but prefer to blow up things immediately and from a distance? The Thumper should be your weapon of choice. The powerful grenades it carries can be used to destructive effect, dispersing targets with extreme prejudice and smashing doors open. It can't blow open vaults, but highly reinforced panic room doors are no match for the launcher, requiring only a few grenades to blow open. Outside of breaching, the Thumper's reliability can take a nosedive on higher difficulties. SWAT forces are often not killed outside of direct hits, and the parabolic trajectory of the grenade requires lots of practice to master at a distance. In addition, the launcher reloads quite slowly, exposing the user to any enemies that are still standing after the blast. If there are better, less expensive ways to blow something up, they should probably be used instead. With the proper equipment and perk setup, players should be not dissuaded from using the Thumper if they feel they'll be able to benefit from the joy of explosions. It can put a quick end to big problems, and it can definitely speed up certain missions when they get loud. Just be careful when having it in your hands, since pulling the trigger while you're unaware blows you up, and you'll regret it. If you're still on the fence about getting this weapon, perhaps Rose's opinion can help you out this time around. Pros * Fires 40mm grenades that cause massive splash damage with no fall off. ** In turn, it's useful for clearing large groups in a pinch, or for playing angles due to the projectile's parabolic arc. * Very versatile breaching tool, being much faster than both the Breaching Charge and C4. ** Its rounds have nearly the same properties as C4 (they don't work on The Deposit keycard safe). * Saves inventory space for equipment being able to store the equivalent of at least 3''' C4 blocks. * Can do massive damage to the Gunship in The Lakehouse quickly although it takes more than 1 thumper to bring it down. Cons * Parabolic firing arc makes it more difficult to land hits on distant targets. * Very high deployment cost. * Very low ammunition reserve, requiring strategic use of ammo. * Unable to refill. * Can cause massive damage to yourself (Any difficulty) and your teammates (Elite+). * Slow, frequent reloads. * Cannot be modified. Recommended Perks There aren't many perks that will add much to the Thumper, but there can be a couple that stand out. Improving the damage of the launcher with '''Heavy Weapons Training or Vital Targets will enhance explosive power, increasing the lethal radius of the weapon. The Thumper carries very little ammo after update 8/31, so Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets are handy in granting a couple of extra shots. Another perk that can come in handy is Quick Swap, as the Thumper has a slow reload time and will likely expose the player to attack. It'll effectively allow the launcher to fire at a faster speed, making breaching a breeze. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 6 to 2. * The Thumper is based off the M79, a real life grenade launcher used by the USA during the Vietnam War. ** The Thumper is also the only weapon in the game to have retained the same name as the gun it's based on (searching up "Thumper gun" will show you the same images as if you were searching "M79" or "M79 Grenade Launcher"). "Thumper" is a nickname given to the M79. * This is tied to be the most expensive weapon ingame, having a whopping $1000 deployment cost similar to the Sawblade. ** Its purchase cost, however, is much cheaper. * In the HUD, the Thumper's abbreviated name is "TMP". * Unlike all other weapons, the Thumper can't be used in the shooting range or Shadow War. This problem probably exists because of 1/4/19's Update Notes: "Because '''SOMEONE '''recently fired a thumper in the shooting range, all thumpers are being confiscated so she can't do it again". * Hilariously, the Thumper can be concealed by using Inner Pockets or Hidden Weapons. * This weapon was used by Jackdaw to blow up the van containing Rose and two other Halcyon operatives during the events of Black Dawn. * The Thumper is classified as a heavy weapon, however, it does not slow you down. * The Thumper used to cost $23,500 but it got more expensive later. Gallery ThumperIronSights.png|The Thumper's Iron Sights. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons